Just Say Yes
by RainbowSquirrellJump05
Summary: How Ryder got Kitty to date him. Set just after 'Thanksgiving' Oneshot.


**This is my first Kyder fic ever! I love Kitty and Ryder together and am really disappointed that they didn't really even get to try a relationship. But there's still time, (Hint hint Ryan Murphy) and maybe if we're lucky a very adorable couple will come along. This fic was inspired by a deleted scene set right after the Glee club loses Sectionals. Not really dure how they're related but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee. No just kidding, I wish I wasn't though ...**

Kitty closed her locker, slammed it's door to shut it and made her way towards the school carpark. She'd just had a confrontation with Marley in the bathroom about why she'd tricked Marley into thinking she was fat. All because Kitty wanted to defend her title as hottest bitch ever. It had worked for a while too. At least to most people. Not many people found someone who forced themselves to puke attractive.

"Kitty! Kitty, wait up!" Kitty turned to see who was calling for her and saw Ryder running down the hall like an idiot trying to catch up with her. When he did, he stopped to catch his breath and then stood up straight as if none of that had happened. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry what did I do?" Kitty crossed her arms and glared at Ryder.

"Why did you tell Marley she was fat? Why, when she was already self concious as it is? Why make her bulemic and ruin our chances at sectionals?"

Kitty turned away from Ryder and kept walking. Ryder followed her, struggling to keep up with her. It made her wonder how someone so tall couldn't walk as fast as someone as short as her. "Kitty, I'm trying to have a conversation with you. Stop walking and answer my question." Ryder reached out and grabbed Kitty's arm. When she was facing him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you ask Marley, we just had this exact conversation." Ryder could obviously see how upset Kitty was because her pulled her into a hug. Kitty resisted at first but soon put her arms around him. "I'm such a bitch,"

"Kitty stop. I didn't mean to yell, I just wanted to know. I'm sorry." Kitty had liked Ryder the moment she saw him. But he'd called her a bitch the first time they ever spoke. Ever since then she'd nursed her crush and jealously watched him obsess over Marley.

"I'll tell you, but not here." Kitty grabbed Ryder's hand and led him away.

Ryder sat in the passenger seat of Kitty's car. It was an expensive car, with leather seats and a great sound system. Ryder really liked Kitty. He still liked Marley a bit, but nowhere near as much as he liked Kitty. She could be nasty, but once she let her guard down she wasn't so bad. She was super hot and really funny and a good dancer and a talented singer. Ryder could probably name a hundred more things but didn't want to seem like a stalker, even in his own mind. "I was horrible to Marley because I was jealous of her." The statement had come out of nowhere and took Ryder by suprise.

"Why were you jealous of Marley?" He wanted to tell her how pretty he thought she was, but refrained because he knew she still liked Jake.

"She's super skinny and super pretty. She's really talented and had both you and Jake like her." Kitty was looking sadly into her lap but looked up sharply at Ryder. "If you repeat this to anyone I won't hesitate to make your life hell."

Ryder laughed, but didn't doubt her at all. "You're kinda cute when you're angry." Kitty raised an eyebrow at Ryder and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it a moment later. "I mean, you're scary at the same time but the cuteness overrules it. I mean," Ryder struggled to say something then gave up and looked out the windscreen. "Please don't kill me."

A small laugh burst out of Kitty's mouth and pretty soon she had started to really laugh at Ryder, earning her a confused smile in return. Kitty was laughing really hard at that point - just at the look on Ryder's face - that she was bouncing up and down on her seat. And Ryder watched all of it, wondering whether or not to call an ambulance. That's when she snorted. She covered her mouth and looked at Ryder with and expression of pure horror at herself. Ryder smiled slowly and began to laugh. Kitty started to laugh with him and soon the two of them were clutching their sides and attempting to catch their breath.

"I can not believe you just said that." Kitty said between fits of laughter.

"If you tell anyone _I_ won't hesitate to make _your_ life hell," Ryder replied.

"I'd like to see you try. I'm to cute for you to even consider it."

Ryder reached out for Kitty's hand and looked her in the eye, no sign of laughter present. "Kitty, you shouldn't be jealous of anybody. Because, You. Are. Amazing. You're funny, you're sweet ... sometimes, you're hot, you're really talented. Marley should be jealous of you."

Kitty was stunned by the sudden change in attitude, but really flattered by the words that came with it. "You think I'm hot?"

"I think you're sexy. And, I really like you Kitty." Without waiting for a reply Ryder leaned towards Kitty and leant his forehead on hers. He smiled down at her before pressing his lips gently on hers. Kitty responded eagerly and put the hand that Ryder wasn't holding on the back of his neck to keep him there. As the kiss got more and more passionate Ryder let go of Kitty's hand and pulled her towards him. It was awkward with the console between them, but Kitty happily climbed over to sit on Ryder's lap. Neither of them were thinking. Just feeling. Kitty was holding Ryder's head with both hands and Ryder had one arm wrapped around Kitty's waist and the other was hooked around her knee. Kitty broke away from Ryder but neither released their holds.

"I like you too, Ryder. I have for a while now."

"But what about Jake? I thought you had a thing for him."

"I got over Jake ages ago. Right after you moved here actually. And besides how could I kiss you like that if I liked Jake?"  
"Well -"

"Rhetorical question loser. Anyway, I thought you had a thing for Marley."

Ryder smiled at Kitty and pecked her on the lips. "I'm starting to feel like maybe I've kinda moved on."

Kitty smiled back and kissed Ryder passionately.

Kitty walked through the McKinley high hallways, giving Ryder a flirtacious smile as she passed him. He smiled back and watched her walk away. "Dude, are you okay?" Jake waved his hand in front of Ryder's face to get his attention back. "You two seem to be having alot of eye-sex lately. Is something I don't know about going on?"

Ryder looked back at Jake and leaned casually against his locker. "No, why?" That was a lie. A massive lie. He and Kitty made out whenever they were alone. In her car, in his car, under the bleachers ... But for some odd reason Kitty had made him promise not to tell anyone about them. Ryder had asked her out after that first kiss but she refused and continued to kiss him. Ryder would've been more that happy to make it official or whatever, but Kitty had reservations. Ryder wasn't too fussed though. She always seemed willing to hook up with him whenever he wanted. And she was always telling him soon. They would go out soon. How soon was soon though?

"Really, because you two are alot more friendly towards each other these days. And besides, I'm a Puckerman. I can just tell with that kind of thing."

"Well, you're sixth Puckerman sense must be broken, because I'm telling you. Nothing is going on between Kitty and I."

"Mm hmm," Jake walked away from Ryder before calling out over his shoulder. "Keep on telling yourself that Ryder."

"Kitty, can I ask you something?" Ryder was sitting on Kitty's bed waiting for her while she closed the door. Kitty had snuck Ryder in and if her parents found out they would kill her.

"What's wrong baby?" She walked over to Ryder and sat on his lap. She searched his eyes for any clue to some kind of problem but he wouldn't look at her. Instead he fiddled with a piece of her long blonde hair, held back by a headband.

"Are you ... Are you embarrassed of me? Is that why you won't tell anyone about us dating?" At the end of his question he looked up into Kitty's eyes. They were hazel, gorgeous compared to his brown eyes. She looked surprised and releived at the same time. She pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"No," Ryder looked releived and a little confused.

"So why can't we make it official? I don't get it. I love you, you say you love me, so why not? What's keeping you?" He sounded frustrated and Kitty tried not to get annoyed at his insistance. She battled that feeling away because she knew he deserved an answer.

"Ryder, I do love you. It's just ... I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of? You know I won't ever hurt you."

"I don't want to put a label on this relationship, because I'm afraid that if we do, it'll ruin everything." Kitty began to play around with the zipper on Ryder's jacket.  
"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I have terrible luck with guys. I can fool around with them for as long as I want, but as soon as it's made official, everything goes downhill. I don't want that to happen to us. I love you too much."

Ryder held Kitty's hand, stopping her from playing with the zipper. "Kitty, that will never happen to us. I love you too much to let you go. No matter how bad things get, I will fight to make everything better. Always."

Kitty pulled her hand free and walked over to her window.

"Ryder, it's inevitable. Somehow I always find a way to screw everything up."

"Tell me how it usually happens." Ryder got off Kitty's bed and walked over to her. He looked down at her and waited for her to begin. She was wearing jeans and a plain white tee. She didn't have shoes on, making her a little shorter than usual.

"Well, I annouce that we're dating and I always seem to find something to upset me. I get paranoid. Girls seeming to flirt more than usual, stupid stuff like that. I know I'm making it all up in my head but I can't seem to drop the thought that I will ruin this relationship."

"You have nothing to worry about. Let's give it a go. We'll be completely honest with each other, and if things get rough we'll work it out. If that means a fight, so be it. All couples fight. We can make it work. You know why?"

Kitty looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

"That said," Ryder took Kitty's hand and led her back over to her bed. He sat her down and smiled at the unsure frown on her beautiful face. Ryder got down on one knee and held out a small black box to her.

"No, oh my gosh, no. This is not happening. Ryder stand up. Put that away and stand up. Please you're starting to freak me out. " Kitty closed her eyes and shook her head and when she opened one eye Ryder was still on one knee holding out the box with his adorable goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Kitty Wilde, I love you. I want you to be my girlfriend. For real." Kitty expelled the breath she was holding and smiled down at Ryder.

"Ryder, I don't know what to say,"

"Just say yes."

"I was terrified you were actually proposing for a minute. But yes. Yes Ryder, I will be your girlfriend." Ryder stood up and wrapped his arms around Kitty then swung her around. Kitty squealed and begged Ryder to put her down. He did and then slipped a simple, but gorgeous ring onto her finger.

"Now can we tell people? I want everybody to know that I have the hottest girlfriend in Ohio."

"Just Ohio?"

"On planet Earth."

Kitty laughed and began to agree when her bedroom door opened.

"Kitty, what's going on in -" Kitty's mother was an older version of Kitty, but with blue eyes. She stood in the doorway staring at her daughter in the arms of an extremely tall, teenaged stranger. "Kitty. Who is that? And why is he in your room? With the door closed?" Mrs Wilde was a scary person and the look on her face nearly had Ryder on his knees begging for mercy.

Kitty hurried to free herself from Ryder and and sheepishly introduced him. "This is Ryder, he's my boyfriend."

**Okey dokey, what do you think. I am really proud of it, even though I know it might be horrible to other people. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it and please reveiw it. Also all of you should listen to Lea Michele's new song 'Cannonball' (Youtube it)**


End file.
